


You're Pretty Good.

by Lully



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, bottom revolver ocelot, top big boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: A series of encounters between the beloved Revolver Ocelot and the love of his life, Big Boss.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Naked Snake/Revolver Ocelot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot has once again made a fool of himself in front of Snake. How will he make up for this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble I knocked out in a night. Not my best work, but hey, when a man is horny- he must create.  
> I also consider this noncanon because uh...Ocelot could only dream something like this would happen haha
> 
> Here's the scene that occurs right before this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KdDfGHpl5M

After that humiliating defeat, Ocelot ran back into the forest, on his way back to base. He can’t believe this. A second time, Snake has made an absolute fool of him.

Him and that stupid woman. A woman!  
Why is Snake with a woman?

Ocelot rushes behind a tree after he runs past his limit, chest heaving and sweat beginning to bead on his face. He clutches the bullet he wears around his neck, holding it tight in his palm. Snake.  
His stance. What was that stance? The way Snake held his knife under his gun, arms positioned so specifically. Some sort of weird American tactic? Ocelot couldn’t understand it- but understood that it was able to knock him flat.

Not like that was saying much. Ocelot wasn’t the greatest soldier, shit, these past interactions with this American soldier prove that enough. Ocelot wants to be good enough. Better than Snake. He wants to prove him wrong.

_“You don’t have what it takes to kill me.”_

He will. He will.

The sweat begins to pour down the sides of his face, and Ocelot sinks down the tree trunk to sit on the floor. Why is he so foolish?  
Six shots! Of course! Snake must’ve been counting his warning shots. He noticed the type of gun, too.

Is that the abilities of a super soldier? Hyper perceptive? Intelligent in all combat types? Strikingly handsome?  
God, Snake was driving Ocelot insane. Ocelot grabs the sides of his face, pulling his hat down firmly on his head. “Aah, cyka...” he mumbles in Russian.

“Ocelot?”

Ocelot jumps, turning his head around to see Snake on the other side of his tree.

“S-Snake?!” Ocelot jumped to his feet, grabbing his gun and aiming it, them both knowing it was empty anyway. “Have you come to kill me?”

“No.” Snake responds, not bothering to point his weapon back at the other. Instead, he pockets his pistol and walks slowly towards Ocelot.

His rugged face was painted with camouflage spikes, all pointing towards his bright blue eyes, which pierced Ocelot’s skin. The headband wrapped around his forehead was fluttering softly as he walked, reminiscent of someone gone from Ocelot’s life.

“What-what do you want from me?” Ocelot accuses, ashamed of how pathetic his voice sounded. He imagines Snake walking up and grabbing him by the throat, choking him as the life leaves his eyes.  
Snake doesn’t answer, continuing to approach. Ocelot staggers backward into a cliff, backing against it as if he could push through it. Snake suddenly flips out his survival knife, bounding towards Ocelot to press it right up against his neck.

Ocelot stands up straight, his chin up, eyes looking down into Snakes. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, the sharp edge of the blade so gently touching his skin that it cooled the growing heat in his face.

“That was a pretty poor display back there,” Snake speaks, so close to that his breath was pouring into Ocelot’s nostrils, a burning tobacco scent.

“I know,” Ocelot responds, unsure of where this interaction is going.

“I still think you’re made for a revolver, but you need to keep in mind how much you’re working with. Dual-wielding might help with the lack of ammo.” Snake continues to give his advice with a knife to Ocelot’s neck, a calm look in his eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ocelot asks, slowly reaching towards Snake’s waist.

“You’re a rookie,” Snake comments, “I think you have what it takes to be a great soldier. Besides, I don’t want to take on some untrained kid.”

“Untrained?” Ocelot repeats, a cat-like grin spreading on his face. He quickly grabs Snake’s pistol from its holster, pulling his arm up to aim at Snake’s head, finger on the trigger-  
Snake with his free hand grabs Ocelot’s wrist, twisting so that he fires the bullet into the trees. Snake smiles back as Ocelot hisses in pain. He then pulls his hand back down so Ocelot holds the pistol to Snake’s temple.

“Is this what you were trying to do? Kill me?” Ocelot stares in shock at Snake’s actions.

There they stood, Snake holding a knife to Ocelot, Ocelot holding a gun to Snake.

Ocelot’s hand was shaking. Snake stared him down intensely. “So? Are you going to do it?”

“I….” Ocelot trails off, eyes concentrated on the gun in his hand. Adrenaline was running fast through his veins, and his mind was going blank.

“Do it. I’ll slit your throat just as quickly. We can decide who died first in hell.” Snake’s eyes burned with something Ocelot couldn’t identify. Anger? Fear? Or something else entirely.

Ocelot’s heart was beating in his ears as his finger reached for the trigger, giving one swift click-

Click.

Snake smiled. The gun was empty.

Snake immediately grabs Ocelot by the shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Ocelot was still trembling from the adrenaline rush and wrapped his arms around Snake’s back, pulling the man into him.

Snake dropped the knife, pushing Ocelot’s body up against the dirt wall. Ocelot lets out a whimper something akin to his cat meow. Ocelot was indescribably hard beneath his uniform, and hoped Snake’s next move would do something about it. Snake pulls out of the kiss and instead, grabs Ocelot by the hat, pushing his head to the ground. Ocelot obeys, falling to his knees with a confused look.

“Practice sucking this pistol,” Snake grumbles, keeping one hand on Ocelot’s head while he zips down his pants, shuffling the fabric until his cock is released.

Ocelot’s cock twitches at the sight of Snake’s member, large and tan just like him. Just staring at it made his mouth water. Snake doesn’t even have to direct him, Ocelot eagerly begins to wrap his lips around the cock and bobs his head gently.

Snake’s skin was salty with sweat, but Ocelot didn’t mind it at all. He thought Snake tasted great. He begins to take more and more into his mouth with each movement, filling his throat with Snake’s cock. Ocelot notices that during this time Snake had lit a cigar, and was smoking it gently while watching Ocelot work. Ocelot desperately wanted to impress Snake anyway he could, and took a deep breath before trying to take all of Snake’s cock down his throat.

Ocelot quickly pulls back and coughs, choking on the saliva that ran down his throat. Snake smiles at the display, holding his cigar between his teeth. “Here, like this.”

Snake grabs Ocelot by the little hair left on his head and shoves his cock down Ocelot’s throat once more. Ocelot chokes on him, a gagging noise emitting from his throat as Snake held himself inside his mouth. His breathing became short due to the blockage, and his vision started to blur. Ocelot rapidly hits his hand against Snake’s waist to signify that he was suffocating but to no avail. Snake just smiled down at him as he choked.

After what felt like an eternity, Snake pulled out of Ocelot’s mouth. Ocelot takes a gasping breath, holding his throat and sitting back a moment. “F-fuck, you fucking American dog…”  
“Yeah? And who’s lapping at my dick like a bitch?” Snake sneers, grabbing Ocelot by his collar and pulling him to his feet again. Ocelot wobbles, his head still dizzy from the previous event. Ocelot is frustrated at the comment and pulls his knife from his belt, drool still stringing from his mouth. As he swings towards Snake, Snake interrupts the action by moving forward and grabbing Ocelot by the groin.

“Aah!” Ocelot exhales, dropping the knife as his whole body tensed. His cock throbbed under Snake’s palm, which was now kneading at Ocelot’s crotch. “Aah-Please,” Ocelot begs, leaning his head onto Snake’s shoulder.

“That’s it…” Snake encourages the other, smoke billowing from his mouth. He begins removing Ocelot’s belt, dropping it to the floor, then unbuttons and drops his pants completely.  
The breeze of the forest brushing across Ocelot’s bare legs made him shiver. They were so exposed. Ocelot hopes that bitch from earlier catches them.

Snake suddenly picks Ocelot up, holding him against the wall and wrapping his legs around Snake’s waist. Now that their waists were so close, their cocks began to touch. Ocelot couldn’t stop his body from shaking. Snake was staring him in the face still.

Once their eyes meet, Snake drops his cigar and goes in for another kiss, lip meeting lip then tongue and tongue. Ocelot felt a burning heat sear through his body, firing him up with desire. “Please,” Ocelot hears himself asking before he could think, “Please please please…”

“Please what?” Snake asks, mouths separating just long enough for a response.

“...Put your cock inside me, please…” Ocelot’s face was deeply flushed as he asks Snake, his eyelashes fluttering low as they stared at the bearded man.

Snake smiled, “I’d love to.”

With that, Snake moves his cock down and pushes it slowly into Ocelot’s entrance. Ocelot gasps at the sensation, painful at first but as he adjusted incredibly pleasurable. He felt himself slowly filling up with Snake, his muscles shaping around the large cock inside him. Snake sits a moment once his cock is all the way in, humming low and feeling Ocelot’s body shape around him. Ocelot hits Snake’s forearm, “Move, you oaf!”

Snake chuckles low, “Sure.” Snake grabs onto Ocelot’s thighs and begins to grind his cock into Ocelot, rocking his hips back and forth. Ocelot yelps at the feeling, whining like a cat in heat as Snake rails him.

“Mmm, give me more~” Ocelot begs like that was even possible, but Snake obliges, ramping up the speed. The harder he fucked Ocelot the noisier he became. Ocelot was embarrassed at his volume, but couldn’t help himself.  
This is the most amazing feeling he’s ever felt.

Snake, likely in hopes to quiet him a bit, locks lips with Ocelot. Ocelot accepts this graciously, holding the sides of Snake’s face and deeply kissing him, hands tangling into his dirty brown hair.  
Snake became even more furious, pounding into Ocelot so hard his ass was becoming numb. Ocelot hums into Snake’s mouth, moving a hand to wrap around his cock and pump it quickly. The heightened feeling sent Ocelot into spasms, hands twitching and back arching.

And just like that- everything went white.

“Snake!” Ocelot hollers as he climaxes, his cum spreading across his chest and Snakes.

“Ocelot-” Snake responds, pushing himself deep inside Ocelot before cumming as well, filling Ocelot’s insides.

Ocelot panted like he just worked out as Snake drops his forehead onto his shoulder, sweat dripping from them both. Ocelot’s legs were trembling, and when Snake drops him, he nearly fell to the floor.  
Snake backs up, putting his dick back in his pants. Ocelot awkwardly follows in-suite, pulling up his pants and putting on his belt. When he looks up, Snake it lighting another smoke.  
“That stance I do...It’s called CQC.” Snake suddenly interjects, pulling the cigar from between his lips and walking up to Ocelot.

Snake kisses Ocelot, leaving the taste of tobacco in his mouth. “Maybe I can teach you sometime.”

And like that, Snake picked up his knife and gun and left where he came from.

Ocelot’s weak legs couldn’t hold him anymore, and he fell to his knees.

“Oh my god…” Ocelot felt like his heart was going to leap from his throat.

He needs more of that. He wants that every hour of the day. Snake just wrecked him and he was about to get hard again just thinking about it.

“Snake…” Ocelot says to himself, wiping the sweat from his flushed face. “I need you.”

\--  
Volgin would later inquire Ocelot why he was limping like an abused dog. He says he fell on his way back to base.


	2. Covert Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake and Ocelot meet again, and things are just as saucy as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAP BAP AND I'LL DO IT AGAINNNNNNN
> 
> Excuse typos this is another bosselot drabble I finished today lol

Ocelot was taking his regular rounds of Groznyj Grad, what he did when he needed some time to think. News had come back to the Boss that Snake had defeated The End, making that his third kill of the Cobra Unit. Not only that, but the Boss had recently lost contact with the Fury. These men were war heroes, and Snake was disposing of them like mosquitoes on a hot day. Ocelot couldn’t admit it openly, but he was impressed.

He wonders if Snake was thinking about that moment in the forest as often as Ocelot was. Any moment Snake was brought up, that event would cross his mind. Ocelot wants him again. Ocelot wants to be with him. If ever admit, however, he may well just die.

As Ocelot comes up near a storehouse, and it startled by the thud of something falling to the floor. His heart races as he flips out his revolver, entering the dark storeroom. Quickly, he spots in the corner someone hunched down to the floor.

Ocelot rushes in, pointing his pistol at the person, “Who’s there?!” Ocelot’s eyebrows rise as he realizes what he’s seeing. Snake was leaning down over a knocked out Major Raikov, removing his uniform. The two stare at eachother, a tense air flowing through the room. “..S..Snake?”

“Ocelot.” Snake replies, slowly standing up from Raikov, holding his hands in the air. “Fancy meeting you here.” His sarcasm angered Ocelot.

“Shut up, dog. You’re coming with me.” Ocelot tries to ignore the anxious sound of his voice, approaching Snake with his pistol still up. Snake just looks down, watching Ocelot’s feet as he approaches him.

As soon as Ocelot has stepped up in front of him, Snake grabs the arm holding Ocelot’s gun, twisting it up and disarming him. Ocelot yelps as Snake pull the arm painfully behind his back, flipping behind Ocelot and holding his survival knife to his neck. Ocelot could feel Snake’s chest on his back, their body’s in near full-body contact. He wants to say something but his mouth won’t move, heart pounding in Ocelot’s chest.

Snake slowly leans his head forwards, lips grazing Ocelot’s ear as he whispers, “Drop the gun.”

Ocelot obeys, dropping the pistol to the floor. Snake then walks the two of them, directing Ocelot towards the wall, then putting his knife away and shoving Ocelot against it. “Don’t move.” He commands again. It makes Ocelot’s blood boil that Snake thinks he will just do as he says, and even worse, Ocelot does. His body shivers when Snake takes his free hand and runs it down Ocelot’s side. Excitement bubbles in his chest but dissipates when Snake finds his other revolver and pulls it out of its holster, throwing it across the room. Now fully unarmed, Ocelot waits for Snake’s next move.

“What should I do…” Snake verbalizes the thought, “I can’t leave you here. You’ll run off and tattle on me, won’t you?”

“...Yes?” Ocelot answers, unsure if the question was rhetorical. Ocelot gasps when Snake suddenly gropes him from behind, hand cupping his ass.

“You will? There isn’t any way I could...shut you up, is there?” Snake leans in close, talking low into Ocelot’s ear. Ocelot curses himself for falling for the charms of this man yet again, but the situation was just too tempting to pass up.

“Ahh, Snake…” Ocelot moans when Snake grips his ass just a little tighter.

“Is that a yes?”

Ocelot suddenly whips his free arm around, holding his knife and stabbing it into Snake’s shoulder.

“Aagh!” Snake yells, falling back and letting go of Ocelot.

“I’m not some whore you can seduce,” Ocelot grins devilishly as he turns away from the wall, tightening his fists.

“Whore?” Snake repeats, pulling the knife out of his shoulder and wincing.

“That’s right. If you want to leave this room, you’re going to have to take me as a man.” Ocelot threatens, putting his fists in front of him. Snake watches the gestures and grins a little, making Ocelot’s adrenaline rush. He brings his fists up as well, and charges at Ocelot, throwing a punch. Ocelot blocks it and punches Snake in the stomach, making him cough.

Snake responds by grabbing Ocelot’s wrist, throwing him by the arm away from Snake and into the storage shelves. Ocelot takes the hit and grunts, returning to the fight with a high kick at Snake’s waist. Snake grabs him by the ankle instead, pulling him forwards and causing Ocelot to fall into his arms.

“Ooh, you bastard,” Ocelot hisses, pushing himself off Snake and slapping him across the face. Snake is grinning while it happens and returns the favor by punching Ocelot in the chest. Ocelot stumbles backward, but regains himself and charges full force into Snake, pushing him against the wall. Snake groans and pulls Ocelot’s red scarf, bringing their faces together. Mouth’s near touching, Snake simply sticks out his tongue and runs it over Ocelot’s lips. Ocelot pushes him, stumbling back onto the floor. “Aagh! Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Snake coyly, crouching down onto the floor in front of Ocelot. “You seem to be liking it.”

As Snake makes that comment, Ocelot notices the erection that had formed in his pants. He was hard.

Snake pounces, grabbing Ocelot’s wrists and spreading them out, pressing them against the floor. Now on top of him, Snake grinds his hips down into Ocelot’s, making the latter moan. “Oh, Snake,” Ocelot whimpers, his face growing pink. Snake leans in, starting to kiss Ocelot’s neck, sending trembles down his body. Snake humps Ocelot through their clothing, passionately sucking on his neck, leaving marks as he began to trail further down. Snake pulls off Ocelot’s scarf, then begins to pop the buttons out of Ocelot’s uniform, revealing more and more skin to kiss. With finesse, he’s removed his belts and pouches, disrobing Ocelot like he had done it before. Ocelot simply shakes under his touch, leaving his arms sprawled above him even after Snake had stopped holding them down. He curls his legs up, pressing them against Snake’s ass. Snake suddenly gets up off of Ocelot, making him open his eyes.

“Well, I’ve taken off as much as I can. How ‘bout you take off the rest for me.” Snake says, scooting back and sitting against the wall.

“ Что?” Ocelot responds.

“разденься для меня.” Snake responds, smiling.

Ocelot feels himself blush as he gets back up on his feet. The top of his uniform was off, revealing his pale white chest and rosy pink nipples. He feels a bit shy as he leans down to pull off his boots, not feeling very sexy. When glances up, however, he sees Snake sitting there with his cock in his hand. He watches Ocelot’s actions, gently touching himself. Ocelot felt a little bit sexier after noticing this and begins to slowly unbutton his trousers. He runs his hands down his sides before hooking the waistband of his pants in his thumbs, slowly pulling them down his legs, revealing white underwear. His erection was already showing greatly, and he rubs himself through his drawers, biting his lip and watching Snake. Snake grins back at him, eagerly awaiting his next move. Ocelot then removes his underwear, releasing his pale cock. Now fully nude, Ocelot kicks away his clothing and lowers himself to his knees.

“Was that pretty good?” Ocelot asks with a coquettish smile, running hands down his thighs.

“It was pretty, alright,” Snake responds, taking his hand off his cock and beckons for Ocelot to come closer. Ocelot obliges, walking on all fours up to Snake, going in to kiss him slowly. When Ocelot pulls back, Snake is eyeing his discarded clothing. “Spurs, revolvers...are you a fan of cowboy movies?”

“Yes…?” Ocelot responds, confused by the random question.

“Then show me how you ride.” Snake responds, pulling Ocelot forwards by the ass so that his entrance just hovered above Snake’s slick cock.

Ocelot catches on and grins, leaning in to quickly kiss Snake on the cheek, “Gladly.”

With that, Ocelot slowly sinks onto Snake’s cock, exhaling loudly. Snake presses his hips up in the process, pushing himself as far in Ocelot as he possibly could. Ocelot emits a purring noise that startles him but makes Snake chuckle.

“They call you Ocelot for a reason, I see.” Snake teases before relaxing his hips, “Okay then, take it away, cowboy.”

Ocelot begins to bounce slowly on Snake’s cock, the tension in his body making him a tight fit. Snake groans low in his chest as Ocelot begins to pick up the pace, beginning to ride him like the animal he is.

Ocelot gasps when Snake suddenly grabs his chest, thumbs circling his nipples. He moans softly at Snake’s teasing, rolling his hips down onto Snake’s cock. Ocelot reacts even more to Snake then taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. “Oh, Snake,” Ocelot wraps his fingers in Snake’s hair as he keeps riding him.

Snake continues doing this as Ocelot bounces, sucking his nipple raw and red, grazing his teeth on it ever so slightly. Ocelot is shaking from the stimulation, wrapping his arms around Snake’s head and holding it to his chest.

After doing that for a few minutes, Snake grunts and pulls back, suddenly wrapping his hand around Ocelot’s cock, pumping it quickly. Ocelot gasps and moans out, burying his face in Snake’s shoulder and quickening his pace.

“Oh shit, Snake, I-I-” Ocelot feels himself reaching the edge and tries to say something, but cums before he could finish the sentence. His cum stains his chest along with Big Boss’, and Ocelot mewls into Snake’s shoulder as he bounces on his cock, experiencing the high.

“That was quick,” Snake teased, grabbing hold of Ocelot’s hips and stopping his motion. “Get off my cock.”

“Wuh...Why? You haven’t cum,” Ocelot points out, panting.

“I know that. I want to fuck your tits.” Snake explains, and Ocelot blushes red.

“My what? How are you going to do that?”

In moments, Ocelot is off of Snake and laying on the floor, Snake straddling his stomach and his cock pressing between Ocelot’s pecs. Ocelot holds his chest together to provide more of a valley for Snake’s cock to fit, and Snake bucks his hips violently to provide enough friction. 

Ocelot feels himself getting hot again watching Snake pleasure himself on his chest. “Ugh, yes, Snake, fuck my tits,” Ocelot eggs him on via begging, and he feels Snake pick up the pace with a groan.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum all over your whore tits,” Sweat was beading on Snake’s face as he fucked Ocelot’s chest, cock pressing up against Ocelot’s neck. As Snake got closer, he began to fuck even faster, causing a burning feeling over Ocelot’s heart.

“Do it, please, I want to taste your cum,” Ocelot whine, pressing his tits together more.

“Shit-” Snake grunts out as he cums suddenly, covering Ocelot’s chest and face. He pulls back slowly, watching Ocelot closely, skin blotchy and hot.

While Snake is watching, Ocelot grins and presses his chest up, licking the cum he could reach off them. Snake reaches down, gathering up the cum on Ocelot’s face with his thumb, then pressing that thumb into Ocelot’s mouth. Ocelot sucks it happily.

“Fuck…” Snake mumbles as he watches, the sexy look on his face making Ocelot want to fuck all over again. “You’re making it hard to do this.”

“Do what?” Ocelot responds as Snake takes his thumb out of his mouth.

Snake responds by punching Ocelot directly in the face, knocking him out.

\---

Ocelot wakes up in the warehouse and finds himself alone. “That fucking American swine,” Ocelot curses, his body aching and he crawls off the floor. When he looks around, he notices Raikov still knocked out on the ground, now stripped to his underwear. Snake took his uniform. Ocelot rushes to put his uniform back on and finds his cap is missing.

  
  
  


The next time he will see it, it is attached to Snake’s belt.


End file.
